Mario & Donkey Kong: The Game
by moviefan-92
Summary: This is a game I thought of where Mario and friends get stranded on Donkey Kong Island. When Bowser and King K. Rool team up against them, Mario and DK must put their differences aside and work together in order to win. Story includes plot, gameplay, levels, items, bosses, characters, etc. This may be the only fanfiction like this out there. COMPLETE
1. Intro and New Game Opening

**(A/N: IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ! Ok, so this is very, **_**very**_** different from anything I've written before. Maybe even different from any other fanfic before. Actually, I'm not even entirely sure it can be classified as a fanfiction. But, oh well, here it goes. Rather than making up an actual story, I decided to make up my own video game. So I thought out a plot, the game play, characters, enemies, levels, items, bosses, etc. It's based off games like **_**Donkey Kong 64**_**, **_**Mario 64**_**, **_**Super Mario Sunshine**_**, and the **_**Super Mario Galaxy**_** games. It features the two greatest video game heroes, Mario and Donkey Kong, former rivals, forced to work together to defeat their archenemies, who have also decided to work together. I wrote this all at once, but each "chapter" will explain a different portion of the game. I hope you like it, and who knows, maybe I'll give an idea to the people who can actually make it happen.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**"MARIO & DONKEY KONG"**

**Intro:  
**Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Yoshi, Toadsworth, and a group of Toads are on a plane, going on vacation. While flying over several islands in the middle of the ocean, they are suddenly attacked. Behind them, Bowser flies after them in his battleship with an army of his baddies. Launching Bullet Bills, they blast the mushroom ship out of the sky. The plane crash-lands down below, touching down on Donkey Kong Island.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

**New Game Opening:  
**At the top of the mountains on Donkey Kong Island, a kremling is speeding away in a car. He's towing several carts filled with the _Golden Bananas_ the kongs hold so dear. Higher up, racing down the mountainside, are Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong. DK jumps down onto the dirt road path and pounds his fists against his chest in intimidation.

Panicking, the kremling swerves to the side, and all the _Golden Bananas_ spill out of the carts and go tumbling down the mountainside. As he speeds off, DK and Diddy look down in dismay at their lost bananas.

As they look down, Diddy notices a cloud of smoke rising from the beach and points it out to DK. Sharing a nod, the two kongs go to investigate.

_~ Cut Scene ~_

Elsewhere on Donkey Kong Island, Bowser's battleship is shown to have landed in the jungle. Bowser, followed by various of his minions, are walking through the jungle and come to a clearing. Bowser irritably states that this isn't where Mario's plane crashed.

Just then, an angry voice demands to know why Bowser and his men are trespassing here. King K. Rool, followed by various of his own minions, come marching into the clearing. The two villains instantly recognize each other.

After commenting on who the other is by identifying them as Mario and DK's archenemies, both become angry at being addressed as such and state how one-day they will defeat their foe. That's when they seem to get an idea at the same time. Sharing a knowing look, they realize that they're both thinking the same thing and begin laughing maniacally.

_~ Cut Scene ~_

On the beach of Donkey Kong Island, Mario slowly regains consciousness. He wakes up to realize that he has been thrown from the plane when it crashed. When he turns around, he sees the heavily damaged plane.

After quickly running around to the other side, he is relieved to see that everyone is all right. Peach comments that she's glad that Mario is finally awake and assures him that no one is hurt. Toadsworth remarks that although everyone is fine, the ship is a wreck. One of the Toads explains that they might be able to fix it, but the real problem was the power generator.

A short distance away, the power generator that the Toad was talking about is shown to have broken off and got sent flying from the plane. According to Toadsworth, the power generator is not actually broken, but the _Power Stars_, which power the generator, were lost during the crash. Furthermore, five of the six _Golden Gears_ that attached the generator to the ship's engine had disconnected and been lost in the crash as well. The five missing gears, and at least 15 of the 21 _Power Stars_ were needed in order to get the plane flying again; otherwise they were stranded on the island. He reluctantly asks Mario to go search for them.

Mario readily agrees to go on the search, and Peach begs for him to be careful and to watch out for any wild animals. No sooner does she say this does the bushes nearby start shaking. As Luigi and the Toads cower in fear and Peach and Toadsworth gasp worriedly, Mario and Yoshi move to face whatever danger may appear.

Moments later, DK and Diddy come out of the bushes. Both Mario and DK are surprised to see the rivals, pointing at each other in acknowledgement. Immediately afterwards, DK and Diddy are joined by Cranky Kong, Candy Kong, and Funky Kong. Each expresses their surprise at seeing people from the Mushroom Kingdom

Cranky instantly recognizes Mario and becomes hostile. He announces how Mario is his former nemesis and that this is the first time he's seen him in years. He then turns to DK and states how Mario is also his rival and that he should use this opportunity to fight him.

Mario and DK seem to get ready to fight when a large tank-like vehicle comes crashing from out of the jungle. The tank opens to reveal Bowser and King K. Rool. Both Mario and DK instantly forget about each other at the appearance of their true enemies.

K. Rool comments that no matter how amusing it is to listen to them squabble that they have more important things to do. He then introduces Bowser as his new friend and ally and explains how they decided to team up to defeat their enemies by combining their power and armies.

Bowser then speaks to Mario, stating how he overheard of the predicament he's in with the broken plane. He says that he'll be sure to find the _Golden Gears_ first, and if Mario ever wants to get off this island that he'll have to face him and K. Rool.

K. Rool then says that to make sure both Mario and DK play their game that they'll be taking hostages. That's when two mechanical arms protrude from the tank. One grabs Peach while the other grabs Candy. Bowser laughs and says that if they want them back that they'll have to come and get them. Rockets ignite on the tank and K. Rool and Bowser take off, taking Peach and Candy with them.

Toadsworth shows his despair at Peach being kidnapped _again_ while Funky casually remarks how interesting that this is since it's the first time Candy has been taken, and then points out that DK better get her back. Cranky immediately intervenes. He states how they've defeated K. Rool numerous times and could do it again, but that it's not everyday that Mario comes along. He expresses his desire to see Mario defeated and commands DK to do it now.

Before anyone can react, an angry voice demands that they stop this nonsense immediately. The ghost of Wrinkly Kong appears, having been the one to have spoken, and rounds on Cranky. She tells him to stop acting like a "juvenile ape" and to look at the real problem. Peach and Candy have been kidnapped, Bowser and K. Rool have joined forces, Mario's plane has been shot down with the _Power Stars_ scattered throughout the island along with the _Golden Gears_, and the kongs' _Golden Bananas_ were lost. She then turns to Mario and DK and suggests that since Bowser and K. Rool have teamed up that they should as well since it might be the only way to defeat their enemies.

Cranky interrupts, pointing out that he and Mario had been enemies before K. Rool and Bowser had even come along. Wrinkly scolds Cranky for this, telling him to get over his defeat at Mario's hands, and even points out that it was his own fault for kidnapping "that girl" (Paulina) in the first place.

Cranky grumbles inaudibly and storms off without arguing further. Wrinkly turns back to Mario and DK, asking what their decision was. The two reluctantly agree to work together and shake hands. Yoshi and Diddy immediately express their desire to help as well. When Luigi is asked if he would help too, he reacts fearfully before quickly coming up with the idea to stay with the ship and standing guard.

Funky then mentions that he's a mechanic and that he'll try to repair the plane if he can. Toadsworth expresses his gratitude, but reminds Mario that even if the ship is repaired that it won't be able to fly without the _Power Stars_ get the generator running, and that the five missing _Golden Gears_ were needed to reattach the generator too.

Mario expresses his enthusiasm and indicates how he'll keep a look out for them while he and the others search for Peach and Candy. The Toads assure him that they'll help out in any way they can as Mario, DK, Yoshi, and Diddy head out on an adventure.

And so, the game begins.

_~ End Opening ~_

**(A/N: Ok, so that covers the pre-game scenes. The **_**Intro**_** was the short little clip you normally see when you first turn on a game, and the **_**Opening**_** is the video you sometimes see when you start a new game. I decided to have Yoshi and Diddy be in the game as a secondary team, for variety purposes and for their abilities, which you can read in the next chapter. So tell me, is my idea interesting so far?)**


	2. Playable Characters and Abilities

**(A/N: If you're reading this, then I've at least peeked your interest in my game idea. This chapter deals with the two teams and how they work, along with each character's abilities. I left out the buttons to perform the techniques because I don't know what games system this game would belong to.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**PLAYABLE CHARACTER TEAMS:  
**There are two teams that the player can use. Team Mario and DK, and Team Yoshi and Diddy. They are tag teams, so the player can switch back and forth between who is leading the team.

**Tag Team Mario and Donkey Kong**** – **Mario and DK are the main tag team that will play a majority of the game. As a team, either Mario or DK will lead while the other follows close behind. Swapping back and forth between the two is necessary since both characters have unique abilities that only they can do in order to progress through the game.

**Tag Team Yoshi and Diddy Kong**** – **There are times when Mario and DK will run into certain obstacles where their abilities will not help them. During these times, the player must change the tag team from Mario and DK to Yoshi and Diddy. The tag team works the same way, but Yoshi and Diddy have different abilities than Mario and DK. Other than certain areas or tasks that require a certain team, the player may decide which team to play with for most of the game.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

**CHARCTER ABILITIES:  
**All the characters share the ability to punch, kick, jump, swim, throw objects, use ammunition, and switch team leaders. Aside from these common moves, each character has their own unique abilities.

**Mario's Abilities:  
**Mario has a higher jump than DK, and can do _a Ground Pound_ while in the air. His _Ground Pound_ can defeat certain enemies without flipping them over. His punches and kicks can defeat certain enemies, and he can pickup and throw objects, such as shells and barrels.

He has a _Spinning_ attack (as seen in the _Super Mario Galaxy_ games), which can be used to flip over enemies, allowing Mario to defeat them by jumping on them.

His traditional jumping with his fist in the air (the _Jump Punch_) can be used to attack flying enemies from below.

Mario can also cling to edges and move along them, as well as climb trees and swim. He can also jump off walls, an ability no one else shares.

His fireballs can defeat most enemies, and can be used to ignite things, such as torches. In order to use the fireballs, Mario must obtain a _Fire Flower_. Each _Fire Flower_ allows Mario to throw 25 fireballs. The fireballs will travel in a straight line by bouncing.

**Donkey Kong's Abilities:  
**DK has the same basic moves as Mario. Though he can climb faster than Mario, he is slow moving and can't jump as high.

He also has a spinning attack similar to Mario's called the _Spinning Kong_ (as seen in the _Super Smash Bros_ games), but unlike Mario's, this attack does not flip over enemies, but instead knocks them back a bit.

His jump cannot hit flying enemies from below like Mario's can, but when jumping while using the _Spinning Kong_, it can be used to cover long distances, allowing DK to jump much further than Mario.

Also, unlike Mario, he has the ability to swing from vines, as well as ropes and chains. Mario cannot grab onto vines and such.

Instead of a _Ground Pound_, DK will slam his palms on the ground with his _Hand Slap_ attack, temporarily partially burying smaller enemies in the ground (like his _Headbutt_ attack in the _Super Smash Bros_ games).

If Mario flips over an enemy, the player can then switch over to DK and pick up the enemy to throw them. Even though Mario can pick up and throw objects, he cannot do this with enemies the way DK can.

Unlike Mario, DK does not share Mario's ability to cling to edges and inch across them.

Instead of fireballs, DK uses his _Coconut Shooter_, which fires coconuts in a straight line to hit targets and enemies. His ammo is found in _Supply Crates_, each providing DK with 25 coconuts to shoot. Unlike Mario's fireballs, he can aim his gun like a sniper.

As the strongest playable character, DK can push objects around, such as blocks and boulders. His most powerful attack is his _Giant Punch_ (as seen in the _Super Smash Bros_ games), which can defeat enemies without flipping them over or jumping on them. The attack must be wound up for a few seconds, but once fully charged, DK can walk around with it, though the charge will be lost if he's damaged or the player switches to Mario.

**Yoshi's Abilities:  
**Yoshi has the ability to turn into an egg and have Diddy kick him a short distance to flip over enemies. Like Mario, he shares a _Ground Pound_ attack (aka the _Yoshi Bomb_).

He can use his long tongue to swallow smaller enemies. Once in his mouth, he can spit them out at other enemies or swallow them. Swallowing enemies provides Yoshi with ammo, which is different than the way the other characters obtain ammo.

Each enemy that Yoshi swallows provides him with a single _Throwing Egg_. Yoshi can throw these eggs anywhere from straight ahead to up above, depending on where the moving target is at the moment of throwing. Once thrown, the egg will explode upon contact with whatever is in its path. They can be used to attack enemies and destroy cracked rocks and walls.

Though his jump isn't that high or that far, Yoshi can hover through the air for a brief time, allowing him to travel farther than any other character. He can hover repeatedly until he hits the ground, but will descend further and further with each hover.

Yoshi is the only character that cannot climb anything.

**Diddy Kong's Abilities:  
**Diddy is the fastest of the playable characters. By using his _Simian Spring_ (as seen in _Donkey Kong 64_), he can jump higher than anyone else to reach places other characters cannot.

Like Mario, Diddy can cling to and moves across edges, as well as swing from vines and such like DK, though he is able to jump farther than DK from vine to vine.

Diddy's ammunition is also found in _Supply Crates_, providing him with 25 peanuts to shoot from his _Peanut Popgun_ to hit targets. Though his peanuts are the weakest of the weapons, requiring more shots to defeat an enemy, they will lock onto and travel towards the nearest enemy. And unlike DK's _Coconut Shooter_, it does not have a sniper scope.

As the smallest of the playable characters, Diddy can fit into spaces and through openings that the other characters cannot due to their larger size. During these times, Yoshi will follow behind as an egg.

**(A/N: Well, that covers each character's abilities and how they're used throughout the game. I took different abilities each charter has used from passed games and included them in this one. For those of you that don't know what the attacks are, I included what game they're from to give you an idea. Hopefully you played those games and know what I'm talking about.)**


	3. Levels

**(A/N: This chapter talks about the different levels in the game. I wanted to provide more information, but really, how do you write out a whole level on paper? All I could do was tell you what type of level it was and hope that you'd be able to visualize it. I also included the names of the bosses that appear in each level, but they'll be more on that later.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**LEVELS:  
**There are 7 levels (worlds) throughout the game, including the main map that links to the 6 other levels. All levels, as well as the gameplay itself, are 3-D (like _Donkey Kong 64_, _Mario 64_, and other similar games). Entering/exiting a level will restart everything in it, such as switches hit, walls destroyed, coins gathered, etc. If a player dies in a level, they will return to the last _Save_ _Block_ they were at in the level. Each level contains two bosses that work together to defeat the player.

**Donkey Kong Island**** – **This is Map Level where the player starts out each time they turn on the game. It is also where the destroyed plane is being repaired, along where Luigi, Toadsworth, and Funky can be found. The plane will appear more and more repaired with the completion of each level. Since the entrances to the other levels are located throughout this level, it contains element themes of all the other levels. Though it has no bosses, it is actually an entire level in its own way.

**Jungle Level**** – **The first official world of the game, excluding the Map Level, is the Jungle Level, which takes place in the jungle. This level can only be accessed by collecting one of the 84 _Golden Bananas. _The bosses of this level are Klump and Big Bob-omb (aka King Bob-omb).

**Mountain Level**** – **The second world of the game is the rocky Mountain Level, which takes place up in the mountains. This level can only be accessed by collecting 14 of the 84 _Golden Bananas. _The bosses of this level are Kritter (as seen in _Donkey Kong Country_) and General Guy.

**Cave Level**** – **The third world of the game is the dark Cave Level, which takes place in a cave running into the mountain and underground. In this level, it is dark, making it hard to see at times, and stalactites will occasionally fall from the ceiling to damage the player. This level can only be accessed by collecting 25 of the 84 _Golden Bananas. _The bosses of this level are Rockkroc and Goomboss (aka Goomba King).

**Beach/Underwater Level**** – **The fourth world of the game takes place half the time on the beach and half the time underwater in the ocean. Drowning while underwater is the biggest danger. This level can only be accessed by collecting 37 of the 84 _Golden Bananas. _The bosses of this level are Kasplat and Whomp King.

**Fire/Ice Level**** – **The fifth world of the game takes place at the summit of the mountains and is half covered in fire and lava, and half covered in snow and ice. On the fire side, fireballs will be thrown from off screen to damage the player. The player can easily avoid these fireballs as long as they don't stand still. On the ice side, snowballs will be thrown from off screen to damage the player. The player can easily avoid these snowballs as long as they don't stand still. This level can only be accessed by collecting 56 of the 84 _Golden Bananas. _The bosses of this level are Krusha and King Boo (as seen in _Luigi's Mansion_).

**Factory Level**** – **The sixth and final world is not located on Donkey Kong Island, but on the mechanical Kremling Island (as seen in _Donkey Kong 64_), which can only be seen in the background of the Map Level. The plane is needed to fly to it, and therefore can only be reached after all five _Golden _Gears are gathered. The whole level is one giant factory. The bosses of this level are Bowser and King K. Rool.

**(A/N: I felt that six levels and a map level weren't that much, but I ran out of ideas for levels. I also ran out of bosses. I wanted to include the leaders of the different groups from Bowser's gang as bosses, as well as King K. Rool's generals from his gang. Some are known by different names, so I did a simply "aka" after their more common names. I should mention that when I was a kid, I read a children's book on **_**Donkey Kong Country**_** that introduced Klump, Kritter, Rockkroc, and Krusha as K. Rool's generals, so that's why I made them bosses. I made Kasplat one too since he seemed to be one of K. Rool's leading men in **_**Donkey Kong 64**_**. It evened out nicely, five and five, followed by the two head honchos.)**


	4. Supporting Characters

**(A/N: This chapter introduces other reoccurring characters that appear throughout the game. I even managed to create my own original character. The others are ones that I'm sure everybody already knows, so I just wrote down their roles in the game.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**SUPPORTING CHARACTERS:  
**These are other reoccurring characters found throughout the game.

**Princess Peach** **–** She is, once again, captured by Bowser, this time with the help of King K. Rool. Mario, DK, Yoshi, and Diddy must rescue her.

**Candy Kong** **– **She is captured by Bowser and King K. Rool along with Peach. Mario, DK, Yoshi, and Diddy must rescue her.

**Cranky Kong** **– **DK's grandfather acts as an obstacle to overcome throughout the game. Even after being scolded by his wife, he's still untrusting of his old nemesis. Unwilling to let Mario freely run around Donkey Kong Island, he will stand guard at the entrance to each level and refuse to let the player enter until thy have earned his trust. This is done by collecting a certain amount of _Golden Bananas_. They include one for the Jungle Level, 14 for the Mountain Level, 25 for the Cave Level, 37 for the Beach/Underwater Level, and 56 for the Fire/Ice Level. The only level he does not stand guard at is the Factory Level.

**Wrinkly Kong** **– **After having convinced Mario and DK to work together, she decides to help them in any way she can. She will appear to give directions on how to complete mini-games and how to defeat bosses.

**Luigi** **– **Mario's brother is too afraid to step into the jungle, so he decided to wait by the plane. He will, however, provide information on where he thinks the _Power Stars_ might be located in different levels.

**Toadsworth** **– **Like Luigi, he too will stay by the plane. The player will give him the _Power Stars_, which he will throw into the power generator.

**Funky Kong** **– **He can be seen repairing the plane throughout the game. The player will give him the _Golden Gears_. When the last _Golden Gear_ is given to him, he will be able to reattach the power generator to the engine.

**Toads** **– **Different colored Toads are found in various locations throughout the game. They will provide hints and helpful suggestions when the player speaks to them. At the start of the game, they will tell the player about each character's abilities and how to use them.

**Klubba** **– **King K. Rool's not so loyal minion who wields a giant club is found in every level except for the Factory Level. He is given the job to keep the keys to the Boss Rooms safe, but he is willing to part with them for a price. The player must gather the 100 _Coins_ in each level and pay them to Klubba in exchange for the key to the Boss Room. Klubba will not accept payment unless the player has all 100 _Coins_.

**Mama Banana Slug** **– **A new original character to the video game world. She is a giant banana slug that's found in the Map Level. Her seven babies are lost somewhere in the game, one in each level. Find and return them to her in exchange for a _Golden Banana._ The _Golden Banana_ the player receives counts for the level that the baby was found in.

**(A/N: If you haven't figured it out, the original character that I made up is the Mama Banana Slug. She's based off past characters like the Mother Banana Bird and the Queen Banana Fairy. I wanted to create my own "banana" character found on Donkey Kong Island, and the idea just came to me. Actually, I'm surprised that the real creators of the Donkey Kong games haven't done something with a banana slug.)**


	5. Items

**(A/N: This chapter is about all the different items that appear in the game. I chose different ones from different Mario and Donkey Kong games.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**ITEMS:  
**There are many items found throughout the game that are used for different purposes.

**Golden Gears**** – **There are a total of 6 _Golden Gears_ in the game, 5 of which are lost and need to be found. They are obtained by defeating the levels' bosses. Once all 5 gears are collected and the plane is up and running again, the Factory Level is opened.

**Golden Bananas**** – **The _Golden Bananas_ are scattered throughout the game. They are needed to open up other levels. _Golden Bananas_ can be obtained by finding them, completing tasks and challenges, winning mini-games, and defeating mini-bosses. There are a total of 84 _Golden Bananas_ in the game. There are 12 in each level, including the Map Level. At least 56 of the 84 _Golden Bananas_ must be found in order to beat the game.

**Power Stars**** – **The _Power Stars_ are needed to supply energy to the power generator. There are 3 _Power Stars_ in each level, including the Map Level, and 21 in the game. At least 15 of the 21 _Power Stars_ will need to be collected in order to beat the game. In each level, _Power Stars_ are found in different locations. Once a _Power Star_ is obtained, the tag team will automatically exit the level and appear by the plane in the Map Level to present it to Toadsworth, who will then toss it into the power generator.

**Swap Barrel**** – **These are floating barrels with a picture of a pipe on them. Jumping into these barrels will allow the player to change one tag team for another. There are various _Swap Barrels_ located throughout the game. Each can be used an infinite amount of times.

**Bananas**** – **These yellow _Bananas_ can be found everywhere. Every 100 _Bananas_ gathered provide the player with an extra life. All _Bananas_ return to their spots when the level is reset through death or exiting the level.

**Banana Bunches**** – **Various _Banana Bunches_ can be found throughout the game. They are worth 5 _Bananas_ each.

**Coins**** – **Excluding the Map Level, there are 100 _Coins_ in every level. Dying or exiting a level will result in losing all the coins that were gathered, returning them to their original positions. Once all 100 _Coins_ are gathered, they must be presented to Klubba, who will then provide the player with the key to unlock the Boss Room.

**Hearts**** –** These can be found in various locations. Occasionally, defeated enemies will also drop a _Heart_. Each _Heart_ restores the player's _Health Gage_ by 1 point.

**Mini-Game Barrels** **–** These are found throughout the game. Entering one of these brings the player to a mini-game. Winning provides the player with a _Golden Banana_. If the player fails a mini-game, they can try again or come back later.

**Barrel Cannons** **–** Used to launch the player far distances.

**Pipes** **–** These connect to other _Pipes_ to allow the player to travel to different locations in the levels.

**Fire Flowers** **– **Mario's ammunition for his fireballs. These turn into _Supply Crates_ if DK or Diddy are in the lead of their team, and a single _Throwing Egg_ if Yoshi is in the lead of his team. Each _Fire Flower_ provides Mario with 25 fireballs. These are used to defeat enemies and ignite torches, candles, and such. The fireballs will travel in a straight line by bouncing.

**Supply Crates** **–** Provide ammo for DK's _Coconut Shooter_ and Diddy's _Peanut Popgun._ These turn into _Fire Flowers_ if Mario is in the lead of his team, and a single _Throwing Egg_ if Yoshi is in the lead of his team. These can be used to attack enemies and hit targets. Diddy's ammo will home in on enemies, otherwise, like DK's coconuts, they will travel in a straight line. DK can use a sniper scope to shoot his coconuts in a certain direction.

**Throwing Eggs** **–** These are the ammunition for Yoshi. Each will provide Yoshi with a single _Throwing Egg_. These become _Fire Flowers_ if Mario is in the lead of his team, and _Supply Crates_ if DK or Diddy are in the lead of their team. Yoshi can also obtain _Throwing Eggs_ by swallowing enemies. Yoshi will take aim by using a moving target to indicate where the egg will be thrown. The egg will explode upon coming in contact with anything. They can be used to defeat enemies, destroy cracked rocks, and break through cracked walls.

**Boss Room Keys** **–** Obtained by paying Klubba 100 _Coins_. These are used to unlock the Boss Room Doors. There are a total of 6 _Keys_ in the game, 1 in each level, excluding the Map Level.

**Mushrooms** **–** Occasionally found throughout the game. They cause the player's leading character to grow larger for a brief period. While big, the player can defeat enemies by simply jumping on them. If the player is damaged while big, they will immediately shrink back to their normal size again.

**Invincible Barrels** **–** These are barrels with the **!** symbol on them (as seen in _Donkey Kong Country 2_) that are occasionally found throughout the game. They briefly make the player invincible. While invincible, the player will glow, and they will be able to defeat enemies simply by touching them.

**TNT Barrels** **–** These barrels are found in certain locations. They explode after being thrown upon coming in contact with anything. They serve the same purpose as Yoshi's _Throwing Eggs_ by defeating enemies, destroying cracked rocks, and breaking through cracked walls.

**Animal Buddy Crates** **– **The kongs' animal buddies are found in these crates. A picture of the Animal Buddy that is inside will be on the crate. They will assist the player through certain areas in the game. They will disappear if the player is damaged while riding on them, or if the cross a _No Animal Sign._

**Door Keys** **– **These are used to unlock doors. The color of the key indicates which door it opens.

**1-Up Mushroom Balloons** **–** These are balloons of 1-Up Mushrooms. They provide an extra life when obtained.

**Koopa Shells** **–** These are shells left behind after defeating a Koopa. They can be picked up and thrown at enemies, or simply kicked.

**Save Blocks** **– **There are found in various locations throughout the game. They are used to save the game's progress and can be used an infinite amount of times. The player will return to the locations of the last _Save Block_ they were at if they die, but not if they turn off the game.

**Health Gage** **– **This is used to show the player's health. Up to 6 bars are provided. When the player is damaged they will lose 1 bar, sometimes 2. When the player obtains a _Hearts,_ 1 health bar will be gained. The _Health Gage_ has the same amount of bars regardless of whose leading or if a team is swapped out for another one.

**Air Gage** **– **This shows how much air the player has left when they go underwater. A full gage is 1 minute of air. The player can swim through an air bubble or return to the surface to refill the gage. Once the gage reaches zero, the player will drown.

**No Animal Sign** **– **Passing one of these signs will cause the player's _Animal Buddy_ to disappear.

**(A/N: I tried to make things as even as possible among the Mario and Donkey Kong games, but I feel like I ended up using a bit more from Donkey Kong. I was limited from the Mario items since they are stranded on Donkey Kong Island.)**


	6. Animal Buddies

**(A/N: As I pointed out last chapter, the plot of this game takes place on Donkey Kong Island. Therefore, more characters and such were available from the Donkey Kong universe. So I threw in certain of the kongs' animal friends.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**ANIMAL BUDDIES:  
**The kongs' animal friends are found in certain spots throughout the game and will assist the player once freed from their _Animal Buddy Crate_. They will disappear if the player is damaged while riding them. Passing a _No Animal Sign_ will also cause them to disappear.

**Rambi** **– **The kongs' rhinoceros friend will allow the player to ride him. He can ram into enemies to defeat them, and can also break through cracked walls and destroyed cracked rocks.

**Enguarde** **– **The kongs' swordfish friend, who is only found underwater, will allow the player to ride him. He can strike down enemies to defeat them with his sword-like nose. While on his back, the player can swim much faster underwater and also leap up out of the water.

**Squitter** **– **The kongs' spider friend will allow the player to ride him. He can spit webs that will act as temporary floating platforms the player can climb up as long as they are riding on Squitter's back. The platforms will disappear after a short time. No more than 5 web platforms can be present at once; the oldest one will disappear upon the sixth being fired. An alternate form of webbing can be used to temporarily immobilize an enemy.

**Rattly** **– **The kongs' rattlesnake friend will allow the player to ride him. He moves by using his coiled body to bounce around. He can jump on enemies to defeat them. His highest spring jump can go twice as high as Diddy's _Simian Spring_ jump, allowing the player to reach very high places while riding him.

**Squawks** **– **The kongs' parrot friend only appears in the Cave Level. He is too small to let the player ride him, and will instead fly behind the player. He carries a flashlight to provide light for some of the darker areas of the Cave Level. He is the only _Animal Buddy _that will not disappear if the player is damaged.

**(A/N: I originally didn't have Rattly and Squitter included, but I felt the list was too short. I was thinking about adding Quawks and having him fly around while carrying the player, but figured that Squitter sort of accomplishes the same thing, just in a different way. Should I re-include him, and should I add any others?)**


	7. Enemies and Mini-Bosses

**(A/N: I had a heck of a time trying to decide which enemies to use in the game. I wanted to distribute them evenly between the Mario and Donkey Kong games. Some were obvious choices while others needed some more thought, but I think I got a good list.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**ENEMIES:  
**There are many enemies found throughout the game. Some are found in only certain areas while others can be found anywhere. They are made up of members from Bowser's army and King K. Rool's army.

**Kremling Krew:  
**These are 18 of King K. Rool's minions that are found in the game.

**Gnawty** **– **These commonly found beavers are everywhere. They can be beaten by a single attack. They will chase the player if they spot them.

**Kremling** **– **Commonly found members of the Kremling Krew (as seen in _Donkey Kong 64_). They can withstand a few hits before being defeated.

**Zinger** **– **These are wasps that will fly around overhead and swoop down to attack the player. Use ammo to defeat them. Red Zingers can only be defeated with a _TNT Barrel_, or when the player is either big or invincible.

**Mini-Necky** **– **Most of these vultures are found in the sky, but some are on the ground. They will spit coconuts at the player to damage them. They can be defeated by jumping on them or by using ammo.

**Kaboom** **– **These kremlings hide inside _TNT Barrels_. When the player approaches, they will pop out and give chase. They will explode upon coming in contact with the player or other enemies. Use ammo to defeat them. A player may also jump on their head to make them retreat back inside their barrels. During this time, the player may pick them up and use them as an ordinary _TNT Barrel_.

**Chomps Jr.** **–** Small sharks that are only found underwater.

**Lurchin** **– **These are sea urchins that are only found underwater. Some move around while others remain in place. Only Enguarde can defeat them when they open to reveal their soft bodies.

**Clambo** **– **These are large clams that are only found underwater. They will spit pearls at the player to damage them. They cannot be defeated.

**Army** **– **These are armadillos that will wander around randomly. If they spot the player, they will curl up into a ball and roll after them. While rolling, they are even faster than the player's fastest character. They must be jumped on to cause them to uncurl. While uncurled, they need to be flipped onto their backs before they can be defeated.

**Klaptrap** **– **These are four-legged kremlings with large mouths. They will chase after the player if they get too close. They can be defeated by jumping on them. There are two kinds, the blue ones, and the purple ones. The purple ones will jump whenever the player jumps. The blue ones are also found in water, swimming on the surface.

**Koindozer** **– **These shield-wielding kremlings will chase after the player if they get too close to their territory. They do not actually damage the player, but can push them over edges. Once they either chase or push the player out of their territory, they will return to their original position. They will always be facing the player, and can only be defeated it attacked from behind, such as with Mario's fireballs bouncing of the wall to hit them from behind.

**Spiny** **– **These porcupines will wander around randomly, regardless if they spot the player or not. They can only be defeated with ammo or if they're attacked head on. Jumping on them or attacking them from behind or from the side will damage the player.

**Bazuka** **– **These kremlings will shoot cannonballs at the player from their large cannons. They cannot be defeated except by a _TNT Barrel_, or if Yoshi either spits a cannonball back at them or hits them with a _Throwing Egg._

**Re-Koil** **– **These kremlings will bounce around on their springy tails. Some will bounce in place while other bounce back and forth or all over the place. They can be defeated after receiving a few hits.

**Kosha** **– **These kremlings wield giant spiky clubs. They are very hard to defeat, requiring multiple hits before they go down.

**Kuchuka** **– **These are kremlings that hide in purple barrels with faces painted on them. They stay in their barrels and throw grenades at the player when they get too close. They can only be defeated with ammo or _TNT Barrels_.

**Klinger** **– **These kremlings cling to ropes, chains, and vines that hang down. They will climb to the drop of whatever they're hanging on and then slide back down. They can be defeated with ammo or by jumping on them.

**Karbine** **–** These are owls that fly around with a cannon that shoots exploding fireballs at the player. They can only be defeated with ammunition.

**Koopa Troop:  
**These are 18 of Bowser's minions that are found in the game.

**Goomba** **– **Commonly found slow-moving enemies that will chase the player if they spot them. They are easily defeated by hitting them or jumping on them. In the third Boss Room, they appear wearing spiked helmets (as seen in the _Paper Mario_ games), and will need to be flipped onto their backs before they can be defeated.

**Koopa Troopa** **– **Commonly found green-shelled members of the Koopa Troop that will chase after the player if they spot them. They must be flipped over and then jumped on to defeat them. If jumped on without being flipped over, they will retreat inside their shells for a short while. While inside their shells, they can be picked up, thrown, or kicked by the player. They are one of the few enemies found on land and underwater.

**Paratroopa** **– **These are red-shelled Koopas with wings. Some will hover-bounce around with fluttering jumps while others will fly around in the air, either left and right, or up and down. The player will need to jump on them to reduce them to normal Koopa Troopas, though they retain their red shells, and then flip them over and jump on them to defeat them. If jumped on without being flipped over, they will retreat inside their shells for a short while. While inside their shells, they can be picked up, thrown, or kicked by the player.

**Boo** **– **These ghosts are found in dark places. They will attempt to sneak up on the player while their back is turned, and will turn transparent and shy away when they come face-to-face with the player. They cannot be attacked while they shy away. They can only be defeated by luring them into the light, touching them while the player is invincible, or by hitting them with Mario's fireballs while they're not shying away.

**Bob-omb** **– **Animated bombs that will chase after the player if they spot them. Once they give chase, their fuse will ignite and they will explode after a few seconds. The player can make them explode if they attack with ammunition. Pulsing red Lethal Bob-ombs appear in the first and sixth Boss Rooms and will not explode unless trapped in the ground by DK's _Hand Slap_ or if they run into the player.

**Blooper** **– **These strange squid-like creatures are only found underwater and will chase the player with awkward movements. They will follow the player right out of the water, hovering in the air as if they were still in water. While out of the water, they can be defeated by jumping on them. However, they won't stray far from the water before turning back and going back in.

**Cheep-Cheep** **– **These fish are only found underwater. They will swim after the player if they spot them, and even leap right out of the water.

**Shy Guy** **– **These are fast moving enemies that will chase after the player. When they get close, they will either attempt to tackle the player or jump on them. The player must flip them over and then jump on them in order to defeat them.

**Magikoopa ****– **These magical koopas are capable of teleporting short distances and casting spells to damage the player with blasts of magic. They are tougher enemies to defeat, requiring multiple hits before they go down.

**Piranha Plant** **– **These man-eating plants will attempt to bite the player. They will travel underground and attempt to come up underneath the player for sneak attacks. While underground, a moving dirt path will be seen to indicate where they are. They can only be defeated with ammo attacks.

**Chain Chomp** **– **These large round enemies will roll around after the player. They can only be defeated when the player is invincible. Some will simply roll around on a set path while others will roll after the player.

**Bullet Bill** **– **These living bullets are launched from cannons. They will explode against the first thing they come in contact with. If the player get too close to them, they will chase after them until they crash into something and explode.

**Hammer Bro.** **– **True to their name, these koopas will throw hammers at the player while jumping around. The player will need to flip them over onto their backs and then perform a _Ground Pound_ on them in order to defeat them.

**Boomerang Bro.** **– **Using boomerangs instead of hammers, these koopas will behave the same way Hammer Bros. do. They'll throw up to three boomerangs at a time, which will rotate back to them. The player will need to flip them over and then perform a _Ground Pound_ on them in order to defeat them.

**Fire Bro.** **– **These koopas behave differently from Hammer Bros. and Boomerang Bros. They will remain in place and spit bouncing fireballs at the player. The player will need to flip them over and then perform a _Ground Pound_ on them in order to defeat them.

**Bandit** **– **These enemies will attempt to strike and run. When they damage the player, they will steal 5 _Coins_. The player must defeat them in order to gain back the stolen _Coins_. They cannot be flipped over or defeated by jumping on them and will require multiple hits to defeat them. After they steal the _Coins_, they will not attack again and will merely run and evade the player.

**Thwomp** **– **These large spiky rock monsters will rise up and stomp down every few seconds, sending out shockwaves that can damage the player. If they manage to crush the player when they stomp down, it is an instant death. They cannot be defeated, but will not damage the player aside from crushing them and sending out shockwaves.

**Whomp** **– **These rock monsters will chase after the player if they spot them and attempt to fall down on top of them. If they do, it is an instant death. They can be defeated by doing a _Ground Pound_ on the bandaged spot on their back after they do a face-plant.

**Unique Enemies:  
**There are a few unique enemies found in the game that only appear once and cannot be defeated.

**Manky Kong** **– **He is a unique enemy that only appears once in the Mountain Level to act as an obstacle in obtaining a _Golden Banana_. He will stand at the top of a stair-like rock path and throw barrels down at the player, mimicking the old _Donkey Kong_ arcade game. Getting hit by a barrel will damage the player and knock them back down to the bottom of the path. When the player reaches the top of the path where the _Golden Banana_ is, Manky will run away and never come back.

**Big Bertha** **– **She is a giant Cheep-Cheep found only once in the Beach/Underwater Level. She will be in a secluded area guarding a _Golden Banana_. She will swim after the player, and even leap right out of the water. Unlike other Cheep-Cheeps, she will attempt to swallow the player. If she does, it is an instant death. Once the _Golden Banana_ at the bottom of the pool is obtained, she will swim away and never come back.

**Kleever** **– **He is the evil sword from _Donkey Kong Country 2_. He briefly appears in a short video clip upon first entering the fire part of the Fire/Ice Level. It is revealed in this clip that he is the one throwing the fireballs at the player. He is never seen outside of the clip, but he is always throwing fireballs, indicating that he is still there.

**Bleak** **– **He is the evil snowman from _Donkey Kong Country 3_. He briefly appears in a short video clip upon first entering the ice part of the Fire/Ice Level. It is revealed in this clip that he is the one throwing the snowballs at the player. He is never seen outside of the clip, but he is always throwing snowballs, indicating that he is still there.

**MINI-BOSSES:  
**Mini-bosses are unique tougher than average enemies that will provide a _Golden Banana_ to the player once they're defeated. There are 8 mini-bosses in the game. One is found in each level, except for the Factory Level, where there are two.

**Really Gnawty** **– **A much larger reddish-brown version of Gnawty that jumps around after the player rather than walking or running. It will take multiple hits and/or ammunition attacks to defeat him. He's only found in the Map Level.

**Tutankoopa** **– **An Egyptian pharaoh koopa with magic powers. He rides around on a large Chain Chomp that will chase after the player if they get too close. The player must use ammo attacks to knock him off the Chain Chomp's head. Tutankoopa will then chase after the fleeing Chain Chomp to get back on while throwing blasts of magic at the player to cause damage. The player will need to damage Tutankoopa before he gets back on top of the Chain Chomp. Once the player manages to hit him, the Chain Chomp will stop and allow Tutankoopa to get back on his head. After hitting Tutankoopa 3 times, Tutankoopa will be defeated and the Chain Chomp will run away. He's only found in the Jungle Level.

**Junior, the Giant Klaptrap** **– **A giant green Klaptrap (as seen in _Donkey Kong 64_). Like the purple Klaptraps, he will jump whenever the player jumps. He will need to be flipped onto his back and then have a _Ground Pound_ done to him before he flips back over. This will need to be done 3 times in order to defeat him. After the third time, his jaws will escape from his mouth and chase after the player for a brief time before breaking apart (as seen in _Donkey Kong 64_). He's only found in the Mountain Level.

**Koopa Bros.** **– **The Yellow, Green, Black, and Red Ninjakoopa brothers will ride on one another's back and rush across the ground with their special _Super Spinning Attack_ (as seen in _Paper Mario_). The player will need to use Mario's _Spinning_ attack or Yoshi's _Egg Roll_ attack to knock them over onto their backs. Afterwards, the player must do a _Ground Pound_ on one of them before they get up to defeat it. The remaining Koopa Bros. will immediately get back up and jump on each other's backs to resume their shell attack with whoever is left of them. Repeat this attack method until all 4 Koopa Bros. are defeated. They are only found in the Cave Level.

**King Zing** **– **He is a giant Zinger that will fly around overhead. If he catches sight of the player while flying by, he will swoop down at them. When he does this, the player will need to grab a nearby _TNT Barrel_ to throw at him. Once damaged, King Zing will turn red, making him invincible, and will fly at ground level after the player while shooting stingers at them. After a short time, he will turn yellow again, stop shooting stingers, and take to the air again to resume flying around. After repeating this attack method 3 times, King Zing will split into 4 ordinary Zingers and a single red Zinger. Use ammo to defeat the 4 ordinary Zingers to cause the red one to turn yellow, then defeat it like the others. If too much time passes without all 5 Zingers being defeated, the ones that were already defeated will return. He is only found in the Beach/Underwater Level.

**Boolossus** **– **He is a giant Boo that does not shy away like other Boos. He will chase the player around at a faster speed than other Boos. The player will need to throw a _TNT Barrel_ at him. This will cause Boolossus to split into 25 ordinary Boos. But unlike other Boos, these 25 will not shy away or chase the player, but simply fly around randomly. The player will need to use ammo to defeat them. After a brief period, the Boos will reform into Boolossus to start the process over, but he will be smaller depending on how many of the other Boos the player defeated. Defeat all 25 Boos in order to win. He is only found in the Fire/Ice Level.

**Giant Magikoopa** **– **A giant Magikoopa (as seen in _Super Mario Galaxy_). He will shoot blasts of magic at the player. He will disappear and reappear in different spots. The player will need to climb up and swing from the chains hanging from the ceiling to do a _Ground Pound_ on the Giant Magikoopa's head. Do this 5 times in order to defeat it. He's only found in the Factory Level.

**Kudgel** **– **Returning from _Donkey Kong Country 2_, the club-wielding kremling is back. Greatly resembling Klubba, he uses this to his advantage by pretending to be him. After the player pays him the 100 _Coins_, Kudgel will change from green to his natural gray color, declaring that he is not "That foolish traitor, Klubba!" He will then fight the player by chasing them around while trying to hit them with his club. When his club strikes the ground, it will send out shockwaves that can hurt the player. After a few attempts at this, his club will get stuck in the ground, and he will struggle to pull it free for a short while. The player will need to take this opportunity to grab and throw a _TNT Barrel_ at him during this time. If Kudgel manages to free his club before being hit by the _TNT Barrel_, he will use it to knock it away and resume attacking. If the _TNT Barrel_ does hit, he will pull his club free and resume attacking. The player will need to hit him with 6 _TNT Barrels_ to defeat him. Rather than a _Golden Banana_, Kudgel is the only mini-boss that will supply the player with the key to the Boss Room once he is beaten. He is found only in the Factory Level.

**(A/N: The thought of throwing Kudgel in there as a mini-boss just came to me while I was going through the list of enemies on the Donkey Kong website. Since I was already using Klubba, and Kudgel is just a different colored version of him, I thought I could have him be an impostor for the last level as a surprise mini-boss. Don't you just love it how the creators simply take an older character and make them a different color so they can pretend that they're someone completely different? Oh, I was also thinking about having Petey Piranha in place of the Giant Magikoopa for a mini-boss, but felt that Petey Piranha comes across as more of an actual boss rather than a mini-boss.)**


	8. Bosses

**(A/N: This chapter took the most work. It has the whole battle sequence of each boss that appears in the game and how to defeat them. I tell you, it certainly wasn't easy and required a lot of thought.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**BOSSES:  
**There are 12 bosses in the game that fight in teams of two. They are found in the Boss Rooms, which can only be unlocked with a _Boss Room Key_. Only a specific team can enter a certain Boss Room. Wrinkly will appear before the battle of each boss begins to give advice on how to win.

**Boss Room 1:  
**The first of the 6 Boss Rooms. It's located in the Jungle Level. Only team Mario and DK can enter this Boss Room. The bosses here are Klump and Big Bob-omb. The two of them will stand in the center of the room.

Klump will throw grenades at the player while Big-Bob-omb will produce from his crown 5 Lethal Bob-ombs (as seen in _Mario & Luigi: Partner's In Time_). He will throw these Bob-ombs in different directions, where they will wander around randomly until they catch sight of the player and give chase.

Unlike ordinary Bob-ombs, they will only explode upon coming in contact with the player. DK must use his _Hand Slap_ attack to bury the Lethal Bob-ombs in the ground. This will trap them, and they will explode after a few seconds.

Once all the Lethal Bob-ombs have exploded, Klump will become irritated and pick up Big Bob-omb and throw him at the player. If he misses, Big-Bob-omb will simply return to Klump's side and produce 5 more Lethal Bob-ombs to resume the attack sequence. If he hits the player when thrown, he will explode, causing 2 hits of damage to the player. However, he will not disappear after exploding like other Bob-ombs, and will return to Klump's side once more.

In order to defeat the two bosses, the player will have to use Big Bob-omb's shadow to judge where he is after being thrown. Mario must jump so his _Jump Punch_ will knock Big Bob-omb back at Klump, causing Big Bob-omb to explode against him. The process will then repeat itself all over again with Klump throwing grenades at a faster pace and Big Bob-omb producing one extra Lethal Bob-omb than before.

After all the Lethal Bob-ombs are destroyed, Big Bob-omb is thrown again. When Mario knocks him back, Klump will bounce Big Bob-omb back at Mario one time, and Mario will need to knock him back again.

The player must cause Big Bob-omb to explode against Klump 5 times in order to win. On the fifth round, Big Bob-omb will have produced 9 Lethal Bob-ombs that need to be destroyed before he'll be thrown and Klump will bounce Big Bob-omb back 4 times before Big Bob-omb will explode against him.

After exploding against Klump for the fifth time, Big Bob-omb will completely blow apart, and a blackened ash-covered Klump will be sent flying through the sky from the blast. The first _Golden Gear_ will then appear.

**Wrinkly's Advice** **–** Before the battle starts, Wrinkly will appear with this to say, "Klump and Big Bob-omb are guarding this area. Watch out for Klump, he's got a whole bunch of grenades he's just itching to use. And be careful of those Lethal Bob-ombs that Big Bob-omb's got; I fear they won't stop coming after you unless you immobilize them. And I fear what will happen if you get caught up in Big Bob-omb's blast. Maybe you can knock him back at Klump somehow."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

**Boss Room 2:  
**The second of the 6 Boss Rooms. It's located in the Mountain Level. Only Yoshi and Diddy can enter this Boss Room. The bosses are Kritter and General Guy. In the middle of the area, Kritter will be in a tall tower-like machine that will launch _TNT Barrels_ at the player to cause damage. General Guy will be circling around overhead in an open-air airplane made to look like a Bullet Bill. As he circles around the area, he will drop actual Bullet Bills. They will simply fall down and explode, but if the player gets too close, they will pull out of their skydive and chase after the player.

Yoshi must use his tongue to catch a falling Bullet Bill. Once in his mouth, he must spit it at the machine Kritter is in. This will temporarily cause the machine to stop working, and a cloud of smoke will appear around it. While Kritter smacks the control panels to try and get it working again, General Guy will fly down from the sky and attempt to fly into the player. If he hits, it will cause the player 2 hits of damage, and General Guy will immediately take to the air again and resume dropping Bullet Bills while the smoke cloud disappears and Kritter gets his machine working again.

In order to defeat the 2 bosses, the player must rush into the cloud of smoke from the damaged machine and use Diddy's _Simian Spring_ jump to leap up over General Guy's plane, allowing it to crash into the machine.

General Guy will then take to the sky again and resume dropping Bullet Bills at a faster speed while the smoke cloud disappears and Kritter gets his machine working again to start launching _TNT Barrels_ at a faster pace.

The player must cause General Guy to crash into Kritter's machine five times in order to win. After the fifth time, Kritter's machine will explode. Kritter will end up on the ground, and General Guy's plane, having been thrown airborne from the blast, will land upside-down on Kritter, crushing both him and General Guy. The second _Golden Gear_ will then appear.

**Wrinkly's Advice** **– **Before the battle starts, Wrinkly will appear with this to say, "Kritter and General Guy are guarding this area. Watch out for those falling Bullet Bills, they'll come after you if you get too close. It's really not fair that they get weapons like that and you don't. Maybe you can use their own weapons against them. It looks like General Guy is too high up for you to hit, but Kritter isn't. Perhaps if you provoke General Guy to fly lower, you can even make him crash into Kritter. I'm sure that at least one of you can jump over that plane with a special move when it's flying low enough. If only there was a way to obscure General Guy's vision so he can't see where he's flying."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

**Boss Room 3:  
**The third of the 6 Boss Rooms. It's located in the Cave Level. Only Mario and DK can enter this Boss Room. The bosses are Rockkroc and Goomboss. Rockkroc will run around the area randomly and chase the player if he spots them. The player must use Mario to jump off the walls and over Rockkroc's head to get him to stop chasing them.

Goomboss will remain in the center of the area. Every few seconds, he will stomp the ground, causing stalactites to fall from random locations that will damage the player if they hit. He will also summon 5 Goombas with spiked helmets. All 5 Goombas must be defeated by flipping them over and then jumping on them. This will cause 6 green lights hanging from the ceiling to lower down. The player must use Mario to jump off the walls and hit the lights, which will change them to red when they're struck.

When all 6 lights have turned red, Rockkroc will stop running and curl up into a ball. DK must then pick him up and throw him at Goomboss to knock him back. After enough hits, Goomboss will be knocked into the wall, which will cause a pile of rocks from up above to fall on top of him and Rockkroc. This must be done 5 times in order to win.

After the rocks fall, the red lights will turn green again and retract up into the ceiling once more. Rockkroc will return to running around again at a faster pace while Goomboss returns to the center of the area, summoning one more Goomba than before and causing more stalactites to fall more frequently. Goomboss will have summoned 10 Goombas on the fifth turn.

After having rocks fall on them for the fifth time, both Rockkroc and Goomboss will be completely buried by the rocks and remain as such. The third _Golden Gear_ will then appear.

**Wrinkly's Advice** **– **Before the battle starts, Wrinkly will appear with this to say, "Rockkroc and Goomboss are guarding this area. If I remember correctly, Rockkroc doesn't like red lights for some reason. Maybe hitting those green lights up there will make them change color. If they were only a little lower, Mario could reach them by jumping off the walls. That may be a bit of a problem with all those Goombas around though. As for Goomboss, I'm not sure what you can do about him. Maybe you can find something big to throw at him. Just be careful, the ceiling is rather unstable. Rocks might fall down if something crashes into the wall."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

**Boss Room 4:  
**The fourth of the 6 Boss Rooms. It's located in the Beach/Underwater Level. Only Yoshi and Diddy can enter this Boss Room. The bosses are Kasplat and Whomp King. Whomp King will wander around randomly while Kasplat rides on his head and throws grenades at the player. There will be 3 ordinary Whomps wandering around as well. The player will need to defeat all 3 Whomps to get Whomp King's attention.

When the last Whomp is defeated, Whomp King will chase after the player and attempt to fall face-first on them. This will send out several shockwaves that can damage the player. If Whomp King manages to fall on the player, it is an instant death.

When Whomp King does his face-plant, Kasplat will be thrown from his head. The Whomp King will remain on the ground for a while as Kasplat chases after the player in an attempt to slam his fists down on them, which will also send out a shockwave that can damage the player (as seen in _Donkey Kong 64_).

After a time, Whomp King will rise up again, and Kasplat will climb back onto his head before Whomp King gives chase once more. The player must use Diddy's _Simian Spring_ jump to get onto Whomp King's back while he's on the ground since neither he nor Yoshi can get jump high enough to get on his back with an ordinary jump.

Kasplat will follow the player onto Whomp King's back. He must then be lured to the bandaged area at the center of Whomp King's back and be made to do slam his fists down on the area. The player must then have Yoshi do a _Ground Pound_ on the same spot while jumping over the shockwave that Kasplat sends out and hitting the spot before the shockwave disappears. This will cause Whomp King to crack a bit before he slowly rises to his feet and the sequence starts all over again. This will need to be done 5 times in order to win. If Yoshi's _Ground Pound_ hits after the shockwave disappears, nothing will happen.

Whomp King will begin getting up sooner and sooner each turn after doing a face-plant. During the third and fourth turn, 4 ordinary Whomps will appear instead of three, and 5 will appear on the fifth turn.

After the fifth turn, rather than getting up slowly, Whomp King will suddenly spring to his feet. The sudden motion will send Kasplat flying into the distance. Cracks will form all over Whomp King's body before he shatters. The fourth _Golden Gear_ will then appear.

**Wrinkly's Advice** **–** Before the battle starts, Wrinkly will appear with this to say, "Kasplat and Whomp King are guarding this area. Even though Whomp King has managed to pull himself together again, you know what his weakness is. Just hit that spot on his back. Actually, you may need more power than that this time. If two people hit it at once, I'm sure that'll work. But I doubt Whomp King will try and fall on you with his men there. And be careful of Kasplat. He's determined to flatten you, and he doesn't care what he hits while trying."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

**Boss Room 5:  
**The fifth of the 6 Boss Rooms. It's located in the Fire/Ice Level. Only Mario and DK can enter this Boss Room. The bosses are Krusha and King Boo. When the battle starts, King Boo will fly inside Krusha's body and possess him. An eerie green ghostly aura will surround Krusha to indicate his possession, and he will grow very large.

While possessed, Krusha will run after the player in an attempt to damage them. The ground is a frozen lake, and the ice will make it difficult for both the player and Krusha to stop or change direction. The player will need to have Krusha run into the wall, which will daze him for a few seconds.

There will be 8 unlit torches hanging on the wall in different spots. While Krusha is dazed, Mario must use his fireballs to light the torches. The possessed Krusha will not enter the area light up by the burning torches. Once all 8 torches are lit, the whole room will be ignited, and King Boo will leave Krusha's body and begin flying around the area overhead.

Once King Boo leaves his body, Krusha will shrink back down to his normal size and go to the center of the area. He will then stomp on the ground every few seconds to send out shockwaves, which can damage the player. While jumping over the shockwaves, the player must get close enough to Krusha to use DK's _Giant Punch_ to send Krusha flying through the air and into King Boo when he flies behind Krusha. If too much time passes by, the torches will go out and King Boo will once again possess Krusha.

If the player misses King Boo after punching Krusha, King Boo will rescue him and return him to the middle of the area, then take to the air again while Krusha resumes sending out shockwaves. If Krusha is knocked into King Boo from the punch, both will fall from the sky, and King Boo will cry out in pain as he is bathed in the light from the torches. He will then spin around to create a breeze that will blow out the torches before possessing Krusha again and the cycle repeats itself with Krusha running around faster than last time and sending out an extra shockwave with every stomp.

The player must knock Krusha into King Boo 5 times in order to win. On the fourth and fifth turn, King Boo will turn invisible, and the player must use his shadow as an indicator as to where he is. After being knocked from the sky for the fifth time, King Boo will disappear after being exposed to the light again, and Krusha will crash through the ice. The fifth _Golden Gear_ will then appear.

**Wrinkly's Advice** **– **Before the battle starts, Wrinkly will appear with this to say, "Krusha and King Boo are guarding this area. If memory serves me right, Boos don't like the light. That should go for King Boo as well. Maybe you could light a fire or something; those torches should serve you well. As for Krusha, he may be the strongest of all kremlings, but I'm sure a powerful punch would still send him flying. It'd be pretty funny if you can make him crash into King Boo. Just be careful of the ice; it can make it hard to move. You wouldn't want to go sliding into the walls."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

**All Five Golden Gears Collected:**  
Once all 5 _Golden Gears_ are collected and given to Funky, he will be able to finish the repairs on the plane and reattach the power generator. However, 15 of the 21 _Power Stars_ are still needed. If they're not, the player will need to go back and find them. Once they're gathered, or if they already are, the plane will be functional again, and the player will be able to fly to the mechanical Kremling Island where they'll be able to enter the Factory Level. Cranky will not be there to block the entrance.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

**Boss Room 6:  
**The last of the six Boss Rooms. It's located in the Factory Level. Either team may enter this Boss Room. The bosses are Bowser and King K. Rool. Unlike other boss battles, this one is fought in multiple stages.

Bowser and K. Rool will appear in the same tank that they were in when they kidnapped Peach and Candy. There are 3 layers to the tank. The bottom layer is the tracks, the kind found on army tanks and bulldozers. The middle layer is cylinder-shaped with a cannon on the right, left, front, and back. The top is a dome-shaped entrance to the tank. Above the cannons on the left and right sides, in place of the mechanical arms that grabbed Peach and Candy, there is a crane. Hanging from both cranes are a cage, one carrying Peach, and the other carrying Candy. After taunting the player, Bowser and K. Rool will disappear inside the tank and the battle will begin.

For the first stage, the tank will slowly roll around the area and try and run down the player. Getting run over by the tank is an instant death, but the tank moves very slowly, so it is easy to avoid this. Mario and DK will fight during this stage with DK leading. While the tank rolls around, it will shoot out 6 Lethal Bob-ombs, the same ones found in the first Boss Room, though no more than 6 will ever be present at once. DK must use his _Hand Slap_ attack on them. Once one is buried, the player must lure the tank so it runs over the buried Lethal Bob-omb. When it explodes, the tank will stop moving for a short time.

While it's immobile, a target will appear inside the tracks on the tank's wheels. DK must use his _Giant Fist_ to hit the target. Once he does, the tire will spin off the track and the tank will begin moving again. The process will be repeated until all 10 wheels are removed. The tank will then move to the center of the area and the bottom layer will explode. This ends the first stage.

For the second stage, the player will need to switch the lead over to Mario. The tank will be unable to move from its spot, but will begin shooting Bullet Bills out of its cannons. The player must get the Bullet Bills to follow them and lead them back towards the tank. By jumping off the tank, Mario will need to leap over the approaching Bullet Bill, allowing it to crash into the tank.

After 3 hits by Bullet Bills, the tank will take to the air by use of its rockets, and drop down to send out multiple shockwaves to damage the player. After flying up and dropping down 5 times, the tank will resume shooting Bullet Bills. While in the air, 6 targets will be visible underneath the tank. Mario must run underneath the tank and use his _Jump Punch_ to strike a target. This will cause the rockets to falter for a few seconds before the tank drops down. If the player is underneath the tank when it falls, it's an instant death. Once on the ground, the tank will begin shooting Bullet Bills again. When all 6 targets underneath the tank are destroyed, this ends the second stage.

After the second stage ends, a _Swap Barrel_ will appear, and the player will need to jump into it to change to team Yoshi and Diddy. Once the team is changed, the _Swap Barrel_ will disappear, and the third stage will begin.

For the third stage, Yoshi will need to be in the lead. The tank's top will open and 10 purple Klaptraps will be tossed out. The tank will then begin firing spikey cannonballs from its 4 cannons. After all 10 Klaptraps are defeated, one of the cannons will shoot out a normal cannonball while the others continue shooting out spikey ones. Yoshi will need to grab this cannonball with his tongue and spit it back into one of the cannons. Arrows will appear when Yoshi grabs a cannonball, pointing at which cannon the player needs to spit it in.

If Yoshi misses the cannonball when it's shot out, the next cannon will shoot out another one. If Yoshi misses his target after spitting the cannonball back at the cannon, another ordinary one will be shot out of a different cannon. When Yoshi successfully spits a cannonball back into a cannon, the cannon will be destroyed. Once all 4 cannons are destroyed, this ends the third stage.

For the fourth stage, the player will need to switch over to Diddy as the lead. With the cannons destroyed, the tank will rely on a different method of attack. The area in between each destroyed cannon will open up and lower down as a ramp. From 3 of these 4 openings, a Kaboom will come running out. The ramps will then rise again as the 3 Kabooms begin chasing after the player. The player will need to jump on one of the Kabooms in order to make them retreat inside their barrels. The player must then defeat the remaining two.

Diddy must then use his _Peanut Popgun_ to fire at the button that is over each panel on the tank; the fired peanut will be drawn towards the button. When all 4 buttons are hit, the ramps will open once more to release 3 more Kabooms. The player must use Diddy to grab the _TNT Barrel_ that the Kaboom they had jumped on retreated into and throw it into the panel that a Kaboom did not come out of. This will cause an internal explosion inside the tank. Do this on all 4 panels to end the fourth stage.

**Wrinkly's Advice** **–** Before the battle starts, Wrinkly will appear with this to say, "You finally made it. K. Rool and Bowser are in that tank. And look, they've got Peach and Candy. You'll have to take out that tank in order to rescue them, and it won't be easy. I'll do what I can to help. I'm sure that tank of their has a few weak spots. I'll point them out to you when I spot them. This is the final battle. Good luck."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

**King K. Rool and Bowser's Escape Scene:  
**After the fourth stage, Bowser and K. Rool will try and make an escape with Candy and Peach. The rockets will begin to work again and the tank will take off. Mario, DK, Yoshi, and Diddy will watch as it flies away. Diddy will say something to Yoshi, which he will agree to. He will then leap onto Diddy's shoulders, and Diddy will do his _Simian Spring_ jump. While in the air, Yoshi will jump off Diddy's shoulders and do a _Ground Pound_ from really high up. The floorboards he lands on will act as a catapult, launching Mario and DK through the air after K. Rool and Bowser. As they catch up with the flying tank, fire will appear in Mario's hands while DK takes out his _Coconut Shooter_.

_~ End Scene ~_

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

**Final Battle:  
**The fifth stage will begin once Mario and DK catch up with the flying tank. The battle will take place in the air with Mario and DK in the foreground, facing the tank in front of them. They will be able to move anywhere across the screen during this time. Both characters will have unlimited ammo for this portion of the battle. There will also be a time limit. If time runs out, Mario and DK will lose their momentum gained from being flung through the air and will fall from the sky while the tank flies away. This is an instant death.

When the fifth stage starts, the hatch will open and Bowser will emerge and begin spitting fireballs at the player in complex formations. The player will have to maneuver through the storm of fireballs with Mario while throwing his own fireballs at Bowser; DK's coconuts will be ineffective against him. Bowser will yelp every time a fireball hits him.

After 10 hits, Bowser will retreat into the tank and K. Rool will emerge. He will be wielding his blunderbuss gun (as seen in _Donkey Kong Country 2_), and will begin shooting cannonballs at the player. Mario's fireballs will be ineffective against K. Rool, and the player will need to switch over to DK. Using his coconuts, the player will need to shoot at the cannonballs to knock them back at K. Rool (this is best done through the sniper scope). If aligned properly, a cannonball will be knocked back inside K. Rool's gun. This will cause it to backfire on him. He will then retreat back inside the tank and Bowser will emerge once more to start the cycle all over again, spitting fireballs in more complex patterns than the last turn. This will need to be done 5 times to win.

If too much time passes without knocking a cannonball back into K. Rool's gun, he will go back inside the tank and Bowser will come back out. The player will need to hit Bowser 10 more times with Mario's fireballs for another chance at K. Rool. After K. Rool's gun backfires for the fifth time, the tank will break apart, along with the 2 cages holding Peach and Candy. With the tank gone, and the momentum lost, Mario, DK, Bowser, K. Rool, Peach, and Candy will all fall from the sky.

**(A/N: Phew, that was a lot of work. How'd you like that? Did I do good with the bosses? You know, before I had General Guy as a boss, I had King Bill in his place, but then I realized that was getting too hung up on the king thing for the Mario boss characters, and that King Bill wasn't even a boss, or an actual king, so I swapped him out for General Guy. Oh, and for Kritter, I know he's had lots of different appearances throughout different games. Well the Kritter I have here is the original Kritter that appears in **_**Donkey Kong Country**_**. In the last chapter, I have an enemy labeled simply as a kremling, this is not meant to be Kritter, but just a common kremling, the kind that was created as Kritter's new appearance in **_**Donkey Kong 64**_**. I have them as two separate characters. I hope I worded all that properly. As for King Boo, whenever I picture him, I see him as he appeared in **_**Luigi's Mansion**_**, which is why I pointed that out. Anyway, after I finished all the boss battles, I realized that finding out how to defeat them would be pretty hard without hints of some kind. So I got the idea to have Wrinkly appear before each boss to give advice on how to defeat them.)**


	9. Ending Scene, Credits, and Extra

**(A/N: This is the last bit of my game. Now that we've gone through all the bosses, the game is over, and an ending sequence is needed. This is what happens when you beat the game. I also wanted to add something extra when all the **_**Power Stars**_** and **_**Golden Bananas**_** are collected, so I came up with something for that too.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**END SEQUENCE:  
**Once the sixth Boss Room is completed, the ending of the game begins.

**Final Scene:  
**Mario, DK, Bowser, K. Rool, Peach, and Candy continue to fall from the sky. Bowser and K. Rool are the farthest down, followed by Candy and Peach, and then Mario and DK. As they fall, the repaired plane suddenly appears and catches everyone except Bowser and K. Rool, who continue to fall.

_~ Cut Scene ~_

The scene cuts back to Donkey Kong Island where the plane originally crashed, and everyone is reunited. Peach and Toadsworth thank the kongs for their help and vice versa. Wrinkly even manages to get Cranky to reluctantly admit that they did good, though he says that if _he_ had been playing that he would have been able to do it all on his own, including getting all the _Power Stars_ and all the _Golden Bananas_ to unlock the secret footage at the end.

Toadswoth then points out that now that everyone is safe and sound, they still have a vacation to get to, and that they're running very late for their hotel reservations. Just before they're about to leave, DK stops Mario and shyly asks for a quick friendly match between the two of them for old times sake. Mario glances at Peach for permission, which he receives, and agrees to the match. The two then begin their fight as the other cheer.

From the distance, far from shore, Bowser and K. Rool sit on a small speck of land barely big enough for the both of them as they watch Mario and DK fight. Bowser irritably complains how he can't believe that they lost _again_, even while they had been working together. K. Rool tries to console him by telling him not to worry, that they'll get them next time. Bowser sighs and agrees that he's right. Then a frightened look appears on his face and he asks, "But what do we do now?"

The camera then pans out to reveal several shark fins circling around the small bit of land that Bowser and K. Rool are on. The two villains grab each other and cry out fearfully as they watch the circling sharks.

_~ End Ending ~_

**Credits:  
**As the credits roll, still shots of Mario and DK having their battle are seen in the background. No winner is revealed, but the last three pictures show a battle weary Mario and DK shaking hands, followed by everyone from the Mushroom Kingdom boarding the plane, and, finally, the Kong Family watching as the plane vanishes into the sunset.

**Extra:  
**If all 21 _Power Stars_ and all 84 _Golden Bananas_ were collected, there will be a cast of characters list for every character in the game, similar to how it is done in the _Donkey Kong Country_ games.

**THE END**

**(A/N: Well, that's it. The game is over. Did anyone actually read through all this? I know it was different from any other fanfiction you've read before, but was it any good? Did I come up with a good game idea? Would anyone play it if it were a real game? Any ideas that could make it better? Here's your chance to have your say.)**


End file.
